1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical equipment used for a penetration or a dilatation against an occlusive area and a stenotic area in a blood vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
A dilatation catheter, a micro catheter (very thin in outer diameter) and an atherectomy catheter with an ablative tool have been used for a penetration and a dilatation against the occlusive area and the stenotic area in the blood vessel as shown by Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 7-265319.
The dilatation catheter and the micro catheter are crossed into the blood vessel by a pushing force with the assist of a guide catheter. When the occlusive area and the stenotic area are stiffened, only the guide catheter can disengage these areas upon forcibly pushing them against the diseased area.
This makes it difficult for the related art catheters to create the penetration and the dilation against the diseased area. For the atherectomy catheter, although it is appropriate to use for the hard and calcified area, it is ineffective for the atherectomy catheter to cross into the soft vascular tissue.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to overcome the above drawbacks, and provide a high quality medical equipment which is capable of positively create a penetration against a diseased area which resists a dilatation device to cross over after guide wire has crossed through.